Team Free Will in 221B
by Assbuttcollins-jensenassles
Summary: Cas blasts Sam and Dean to 221B for a case in the UK. There they find an old friend. Rated M for mild language (and maybe smex in later chapters. Not sure yet.) Characters: Sam, Dean, Cas, Sherlock, John Watson, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Sally (so far).


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ('cept Lily, 'cuz she's just kind of there). k thnx bye**

* * *

Dean Winchester was with his brother and his angel, wait, scratch that, his _best friend_ in a "flat" in London. He thought this was an apartment building, him being American and all, but he'd soon get used to the way these guys talked. They needed them for something. What exactly, though, he wasn't sure. Cas had zapped them to their front door and rang the doorbell. They were next to a sandwich shop, though, which Dean would much rather be in.

_Dean was with Sam in a little shacked up motel room trying to find another case when Cas suddenly popped up. "Sam, Dean, you're coming with me."_

_"What?" Dean asked, but before he knew it, Cas' hands were on his and his brother's shoulders. They flashed up on some street where it was a lot colder than the motel they had been in just moments prior. "Dammit, Cas! I told you what that does to me!" Dean yelled at the angel as he pressed the doorbell. "Dean, shut up. Look." Sam spat out at his brother. Dean turned to look at Sam and angrily asked, "What?!" "The address. It's 221B." Sam explained. "Yeah, so?" Dean didn't seem to care and was a little angry. Sam looked over at Cas, "Is this Baker Street?" "Yes, Sam. We're at the address of-" "SHERLOCK!" they heard an elderly British woman call from behind the door, "You've got clients!" The door opened and Cas stepped in front of Sam and Dean to speak, "Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean mouthed 'Sherlock?' Sam nodded. 'Like, Sherlock Holmes?' Sam shrugged and mouthed back, 'I guess.'_

_"Castiel! Hello!" Mrs. Hudson replied. Just then the door opened wider and a tall man, just a bit shorter than Dean, stood there in a robe, t-shirt, and sweatpants. He smiled at Cas, "Mrs. Hudson, these aren't clients." She huffed and half-slapped the man, "I know, Sherlock." She smiled and then headed into the building. Sherlock, as Dean had figured he was, looked him up and down quickly, his eyes seeming to vibrate a bit. There was no way he was taking in anything about Dean, but the hunter was still uncomfortable, so he looked away. His eyes landed on the small sandwich shop then, and he realized how hungry he was. "Gay," Sherlock mumbled. Dean looked at him, glaring a bit, "Excuse you?" "Well!" Sherlock clapped his hands together and smiled before turning around and heading into the building. "I think I like Sherlock." Sam said, smirking at Dean. He then walked in behind him._

_Cas turned to Dean and looked at him. The hunter's eyes were still locked in the direction of the detective. "Dean, I-" "He's right, you know." Dean said, turning and smiling back at Cas before winking and following the others into the apartment. Cas shut the door behind them and told Dean to head upstairs. His feet were heavy on them, and Sherlock pointed that out the second they reached the top. A short, blonde man came around the corner holding a tray of tea. When he looked up Sam, Dean, and Cas he dropped it. Sherlock knew he would, though, and managed to catch it with one hand before placing it on his coffee table. "Who the hell invited a gang of giants into our flat, Sherlock?" he said. "Hush, John. They're not giants. They're friends." "You don't have friends."_

_Cas coughed a bit before speaking up, "This isn't why we're here."_

That's where they were now, awkwardly standing in the middle of a small "flat" on 221B Baker Street with the world's most famous consulting detective, and Dean had an attitude.

"Cas, why the hell _are _we here?" he asked. "There was a murder and I've managed to come to the conclusion that..." Sherlock paused. He seemed like he didn't want to go on, like he didn't want to finish the sentence. So, John did for him, "He doesn't know what the hell is going on." "Of course I know what's going on! There just aren't any humans involved, and there aren't any hunters here willing to work with me." "Why's that?" Sam asked. That's when Sherlock did the same thing to him as did to Dean when they first showed up, looking up and down, but barely seeming to actually take anything in.

When he spoke it was quick, "You've lost people close to you, a lot, by the looks of it. You were once an addict to-" Sherlock paused, leaning a bit closer to Sam and sniffing a little, "-demon blood. You still feel like you're a monster, just a bit, and you're always tired. Tired of life, tired of your brother, I feel you there-" Sam and Dean both glanced at each other, "-my brother's a pain, too, but, oh-hoh, yours cares about you. A lot. But not as much as his boyfriend, of course. Who is...standing in this room-" Sherlock glanced over at Cas, who looked down, "-Ah! The girls in your life! You've been through many, and your brother has stolen a lot of them from you, shame on you, Dean, but you're still attached to one that's very important to you. You two were going to get married. You had actually planned on proposing to her, but your brother came and stole you away. My god, you're still harboring that hate towards him." Sherlock looked up at Sam, a straight look on his face. Dean looked at Sam, too, but with a facial expression mixed with shock and hurt.

"Well," Sherlock clapped his hands together just as he had done when the trio had first gotten there, "enough about that. Let's talk murder." "Good subject." the voice came from a man standing in the doorway that no one had noticed but Sherlock. He was about the same height as Cas and he had short, gray-black hair. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his black jacket and he smiled at the boys, "Who are you three, though?" Sherlock jumped up from the chair he was in and walked over closer to the man, "Lestrade, these are my friends." "You don't have friends." the man, Lestrade as Dean concluded, said, giving Sherlock a confused look. "Sure I do!" Sherlock replied. "You don't, though." John butted in.

Lestrade took a deep breath and glanced around before stating, "Anyways, the victim's best friend is down at the station. Apparently she was an eyewitness."

"So she saw what happened, then?" Dean stepped in.

"Yeah, but she's not making any sense." Lestrade replied.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. It was clear to them that Lestrade hadn't dealt with this kind of stuff before.

Suddenly, Sherlock made his way back into the room fully dressed now and tying a blue scarf around his neck. No one was really certain when he'd left, though.

"Shall we?" a smile crossed his face as he looked around the room, but he didn't wait for a reply before he was heading downstairs. John quickly followed him, grabbing his coat, and Lestrade glanced at the boys.

"C'mon," he said, "you boys can ride with me."

"Shotgun!" Dean said, smiling.

"What, are we eight?" Sam replied.

Dean turned and pointed at Sam, "Get a haircut!"

"Sam, Dean," Cas jumped in, "this really has nothing to do with what we're here for."

"Yeah, we've got an investigation going on. Stop bickering." Lestrade said, huffing and turning around.

"I still get shotgun." Dean mumbled, following Lestrade out of the flat.

When they got down to the station, Sherlock and John were already there. Sherlock was yelling at a mixed woman with curly, black hair.

"Sally, you've got to let me in there!"

"No way. You could scare the girl." she retorted.

"Sally! Did you not listen to a word I said to you?" Lestrade yelled across the room as they walked in.

"You said to keep him away from her unless you were here!"

"Well look who's here."

"Who are they, then?" Sally gestured towards Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"They're with me." Sherlock jumped in.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Sally replied.

"Just let them talk to the girl, will you?" Lestrade commanded.

"Fine." Sally was almost unwilling when she turned and lead them all to a room at the back of the offices they were in. She opened the door, letting them walk in one by one, Sherlock at the front, then John, Sam, Dean, and Cas. Lestrade stood at the door.

There was a girl sitting on the opposite side of a table in the room. She was short and chubby with dark hair and looked to be about 14.

"Uh, hi." Dean leaned down against the table and smiled at the girl. She half smiled as her eyes darted around the room, looking at everyone.

"Can you tell us your name?" Sam asked, stepping closer to her.

"Lilly." she replied quietly.

"Lilly, who killed your friend?" Sherlock asked.

"Whoa," Dean turned towards him, an angry look on his face, "you can't just ask the girl who killed her friend."

"No, I know who it was." Lilly said.

Sherlock smiled at Dean, who rolled his eyes before leaning back over the table, then turned back to Lilly, "So, who was it, then?"

"Well," she paused, adjusting herself in her seat to sit up a bit straighter, "in our English class, we were readin' Julius Caesar. So, our teacher let us watch the movie from the 50's or whatever."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean interrupted her.

"Shut up." John said, looking at him.

"Thank you. Anyways, the guy that played, uh.. Brutus. That's who killed Carly." Lilly finished, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Sherlock had pulled out his phone and was researching the movie. As his thumbs moved quickly, he didn't look up from his phone and said, "Your friend, Carly, why did you hate her?"

Everyone looked over at him with a questioning look on their face. Everyone except Lilly, who was looking down and smiling.

"How the hell-" Dean said, standing up straight, but he was interrupted.

"He's brilliant." John answered, smiling over at the detective.

"I'm honestly surprised none of you noticed," Sherlock looked up from his phone and gestured to Lilly, "just look at her. She wasn't even sad when we got here. She looked pleased."

"She was kind of a twat." Lilly said, still looking down.

Dean turned to her again and asked, "How?"

"She talks- talked about me behind my back a lot. Guess she thought I wouldn't hear, but I had a few more loyal friends that told me. It was kinda stupid of her, really, but… It's a little flattering, too, yah know? She wasted her last breaths talkin' about me." A smile wiped across the girl's face and she looked up at the shocked faces staring back at her.

"Wait, I thought you were with her when she died? Why would she be talkin' shit- I mean," Dean's eyes darted to everyone else in the room, but they were hardly paying attention, "crap about you?"

"For one thing, I'm sixteen; don't look so wide-eyed when you accidentally curse. As for bein' there, though, I was. I just...happened to be hidden."

"Hidden?" John and Sam asked together. They took a second to look at each other before turning back to Lilly.

"In the bushes in the park," Sherlock said, still looking through his phone, "didn't you read the report?"

"No," John answered, "you were hogging it on the way over."

"So that's where it went. I should've known." Lestrade said, tossing his hands up.

Sherlock smiled and asked the girl, "What did Brutus do to Carly?"

"You said it yourself, you've read the reports. You tell me." Lilly answered.

He looked around the room, that smile still spread across his face, and said, "He snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder before stabbing her in the back multiple times."

"So," Dean held his hand up, gesturing to make sense of things, "he literally stabbed her in the back-" he glanced at Lilly "-because she was a backstabber?"

"Looks that way." Sherlock answered.

"Has he killed anyone else? Maybe he's targeting the same type of people. Going after a bunch of backstabbers." Sam stated, looking over to Lestrade.

The inspector thought for a second, "Nope. No other murders reported."

Dean and Sherlock turned to Lilly and said together, "Thanks." She raised an eyebrow at them as they glanced at each other.

"Well," she said, standing up, "this has been fun, bein' surrounded by a bunch of handsome men 'n' all, but if I could leave now, that'd be great." She made her way over to Sally just outside of the room, "Keys?"

Sally huffed, digging into her pockets and handing Lilly a lanyard with multiple things hanging off it, "Here."

Lilly took it and left without a second glance back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome. I checked and re-checked this thing, but I'm only human, SO if you see any mistakes please _kindly _tell me. (:**


End file.
